It Never Lasts Forever
by LastAria
Summary: Amu Hinamori seems like she has the perfect life; her family is wonderful, her grades are pretty good, she has a group of good friends, and a good looking stalker named Ikuto. But something is off, and Ikuto knows it. He is determined to get to the bottom of it, but along the way, something happens that he never thought would. /CANCELLED due to my lack of memory. .-.
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow there! First story, woot! I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters mentioned. ^.^**

_Chapter 1_

A short girl with striking pink hair bounded through the woods, humming a song she and her friend had been singing a few hours ago.

"Finally, peace and quiet," she mumbled to herself, letting out a long breath. All day, she'd been at her younger sister's elementary school, helping out as half of the teachers were out. She loved kids, but she had barely gotten any sleep all week and was dead tired.

She checked her small pink phone. It was about 4'o'clock. Her mother, a beautiful woman with long mousy brown hair and golden eyes, expected her home at 6.

"_I have time," _the girl thought, seeing a clearing appear in front of her. Approaching the clearing, she caught sight of a small red fox scurrying away, limping.

From the shadows nearby, a young man with longish midnight blue hair stood leaning against a tall tree while watching the girl. He had only been passing by, but the girl's striking pink hair had caught his attention. He knew who she was; almost everyone that went to his school did. She was Amu Hinamori, Seiyo High School's "cool and spicy" girl. Wondering what she was doing, he had stopped and made sure to stay hidden.

"Mister Foxy," Amu called softly out to the small injured fox. She sat down crossed-legged on the soft grass, holding out her hand.

The fox froze in place, whipping its head around, frightened.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Amu said gently, pulling out a pack of peanut butter crackers from her jean's pocket. She unwrapped it while keeping an eye on the fox.

Again, she held out her hand, this time with a cracker in it.

The fox stared at her. It seemed to want the food, but was still wary of Amu. Slowly, it inched its way closer to Amu. Once it was only a few centimeters away from her hand, it hastily snatched up the cracker and backed away, disappearing into the darkening forest.

Amu giggled a bit and let out a huge yawn. She was still exhausted and needed some serious rest. Checking her phone again, she read 4:15 PM.

_ "A little rest wouldn't hurt,"_ she thought, lying back on the grassy forest floor with her hands behind her head, staring up at the tree-covered sky. After a few minutes, she felt her eyes start to droop, and a few seconds later, she had fallen asleep.

The boy in the shadows chuckled lightly at his fellow classmate and waited a few moments before silently walking over to her. Seeing she was shivering slightly, he swiftly pulled off his large black jacket. Setting it down on her, careful not to wake her, he slowly backed way. She immediately snuggled into it, trying to pull it around her.

"Goodbye," the boy breathed almost silently, and stalked off into the darkness.

Amu awoke about two hours later, stretching. She glanced around in a daze before realizing where she was.

"Crap!" she hissed, pulling out her phone to check the time.

It read 6:20 PM.

"Dang it!" She bolted up, knocking off the black jacket.

"_Huh..?"_ she thought, picking it up and tilting her head to the side. "_Whatever, no time."_

Gathering the black jacket in her arms, she bolted off towards the front of the forest.

Once she arrived in the small park which led into the forest, she sprinted left. Her house was only a block away. Hopefully her mother wouldn't get too mad at her.

A few seconds later, she bolted inside her two-story house, panting heavily.

"Amu!" her mother scolded, rushing over to her.

"Sorry I'm late," she gasped, her hands on her knees.

"Never mind that," her mother sighed, going into the brightly lit kitchen.

Rummaging through a cabinet, she pulled out a small clear bottle of pills marked "Ms. Amu Hinamori".

"Take one now," she ordered, holding out a small white pill to her daughter. Reluctantly, Amu took the pill and forced it down her throat.

"Now Amu, you know how dangerous it is for you to run like that," she said, a frown on her face.

"Sorry mom," Amu grumbled, straightening up and putting on her "cool and spicy" face. "I just didn't want to be late again. It's not cool."

Sighing, as her mother had already gotten used to this mask Amu put on, she continued, "I've already told you, it's fine if you're a bit late, just be careful. You have your phone on you, right?"

Amu could've face-palmed.

"Right…"

Her mother chuckled lightly, patting her daughter's bubblegum-pink hair.

"Go get some rest dear. Tomorrow you have school and you know that it uses up all of your energy. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Okay mom."

Amu then bounded up the stairs to her room, shoving open the door, and setting the jacket down on her neat bed.

Collapsing on her bed, she glanced at it, and pulled out her phone to text her best friend.

_Hey Utau, _she typed, sending it.

_What's up? _ Utau responded almost immediately.

_Just got home. You?_

_Just playing around, messing with my bro. You've been okay?_

Amu smiled fondly at her phone, silently thanking Utau for her concern.

_Yeah. The medicine got a bit stronger, so not as much pain. Anyway, I found this black jacket with blue x's on the front in the middle of the forest. You know, the one near the park? I feel like I've seen someone who wears it. You have any idea?_

_Umm…it sounds like something my brother would wear. I'll ask him about it._

"Amu dear!" Mrs. Hinamori called. "Dinner's ready, and Dad and Ami are home!"

"Coming!"

_Okay, well I'll bring it to school tomorrow. I've gotta go eat, bye,_ she quickly typed to Utau, and then ran out of her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Sniffing the air, she skipped with joy inside. It was spaghetti night, one of Amu's favorites.

"Thanks mom," she said calmly as her mother put down a bowl at her place.

Amu sat down and Ami shouted, "Big sis! I want you to take me to your school tomorrow!"

"Now Ami dear," Amu's father said to his youngest daughter. "You can't go to high school with Amu, you're not old enough."

"But I want to meet Amu's friends and her boyfriend!" she complained, stabbing a noodle.

Amu's father spit out his drink, which was hot tea.

"Amu-chan has a boyfriend?" he yelled, beginning to tear up. "NOOOOO!"

"Tsumugu, calm down!" Amu's mother ordered, patting him roughly on the back.

"I'm finished," Amu said coolly, leaving the dinner table, putting her stuff up, and heading to her room.

Once she got in her room, she turned on her small black laptop, and watched it come to life. When it turned on, she got on the internet, and immediately went to a chat site she'd been going on for the past few weeks. She logged in, and then clicked on "Private Message." She then found the person who she'd been talking to for the past week; MidnightCoffee. He was easy to relate to and she was eager to talk to him again. As usual, he was on.

_Hey, _she typed, stretching her arms above her head.

He responded immediately. _Yo._

_What is Mr. Kitty up to today?_

On the other side of the city in a large, mansion-like house, a guy with midnight blue hair smirked slightly at his computer. This girl had given him the nickname Mr. Kitty because she said he reminded her of a cat.

_Just listening to some music. How about you?_

As always, she replied quickly.

_Oh, just sitting here talking to you. And thinking about how to give back this jacket to someone._

A small smirk formed on his face, and he began to type.

_Oh really? Why is it such a problem?_

_Because he's such a pain. He's my friend's brother and he always teases me and acts like a complete pervert._

The young man chuckled quietly, a goofy look on his face.

_Well, good luck with that._

_ Yeah, I'll need it._

They talked for a couple more hours, until Amu's mom yelled, "Get off your laptop and get in bed!"

It was only nine, but Amu didn't object. She had to go to bed at nine.

_Well, I'm going to go now, my mom's yelling at me to get off. Bye._

_ Night. _

Amu shut down her laptop, turned off the lights, and crawled into bed.

_"Ikuto Tsukiyomi,"_ she thought, sighing heavily. She was not looking forward to giving back his jacket. He would tease her endlessly about sneaking into his house and stealing his stuff.

Thinking about the day to come, she finally drifted off to sleep.

A few hours into the night, she had a nightmare. There was a single long mirror in a dimly lit room. As she looked around the room, a voice hissed, "You're going to die. And I'm going to take your life."

Yelping, she whipped her head around, but no one was there. She then glanced in the mirror, and fell backwards in shock.

In the mirror, where her reflection should have been, was a dead-looking girl with her lungs and eyes on the ground, scarlet blood surrounding her.

She began to scream when she recognized the girl as herself.

"You will die," the voice whispered menacingly again.

Suddenly, the world became dark and she was falling into nothingness, screaming for help all the way down.

Gasping, she awoke, drenched in sweat.

_"Just a nightmare," _she thought, relieved.

She collapsed back on the bed, knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Glancing at the clock, she sighed. It was 4:30 in the morning. She had enough sleep.

Walking over to her computer, she flipped it open and went to the chat site. Clicking on private message, she was surprised when it said MidnightCoffee was still on.

_"Maybe he just left his computer on…but whatever," _she thought, shrugging. Still, she clicked on his name, inviting him to chat.

Across town, the midnight-haired boy was surprised.

"She's up?" he muttered aloud to himself, reaching over to the keyboard.

_Hey. What're you doing up at this time?"_

Meanwhile, Amu had decided to take a quick shower and got dressed for school. While putting on her pants, her computer "ding'd" softly, and she slowly walked over to it.

Seeing his message, she replied, _Yeah. Can't sleep._

_ How come?_

_ Okay, don't think I'm stupid for saying this._

The boy scratched his neck, stretching and yawning.

_I promise._

_ Nightmare._

_ About…?_

Amu sighed, thinking of what to tell him.

_That I was dead._

_ Do you know why you would have a nightmare about that?_

Amu swallowed, knowing she was going to have to lie.

_No. _

_ I see. Well, let me give you a hug. *air hugs*_

Laughing almost silently, she replied, _Thanks._

_Well, I've got to get going._

Smiling at her computer, she typed, _Okay, see ya._

Glancing at her clock, she saw it read 5:00 AM.

Lying back down on her bed, she rested her head on her hands, thinking of this person she loved chatting with. He seemed like a playful, but also thoughtful person. She would like to meet him one day.

And with him in mind, she was able to doze for a little bit, dreaming of nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews/favorites/follows. You peepz are awesome. ^.^**

_Chapter 2_

"Amu! Wake up!" Midori Hinamori called to her oldest daughter, who was sleeping lightly in her bed.

Amu shot up, completely awake. She was only dozing, so it wasn't hard to wake her.

"Coming, mom!" she yelled down the stairs, plopping her feet on the carpeted floor. Groaning, she stood up, stretching out her back and walked over to her dresser. Glancing in the mirror, she sighed exasperatedly. Her pink hair looked like a mess of cotton candy on top of her head. Grabbing a small brush, Amu ran it through her terribly tangled hair quickly, causing her face to contort with pain.

Once she was happy with it, she grabbed a large black X clip, gathered some hair on the top left side of her head, and clipped it in place. Gathering up the black jacket, she threw open her bedroom door, running down the stairs.

The kitchen smelled absolutely wonderful. There were tender-looking waffles and a glass of milk set down at Amu's seat at the table. Amu's mouth started to water just by glancing at them.

"All for you, dear. I also put your pill there too," Mrs. Hinamori said, smiling warmly.

"Thank you," Amu responded, sitting down. Once she had taken her pill, she started to shovel the waffle into her mouth eagerly. In just a few minutes, she had finished, set her dirty dishes in the dishwasher, and had started throwing her lunch together.

"Your father took Ami to school, so you don't need to worry about walking her to the bus stop today," her mother said, placing Amu's rice in her pink and black lunchbox.

"Okay," Amu replied, grabbing a juice box out of the pantry.

"And remember to take care of yourself dear," she reminded her daughter. "I don't want you to have another close call like last month."

Amu simply nodded, thinking about her last "close call". Glancing at the clock on the microwave, she gasped. It read 7:25 AM.

"I'm going to be late!" she said, zipping up her lunchbox. Slinging her backpack on her shoulders, she yelled, "Bye mom, see you after school!"

Bolting down the sidewalk, she saw the bus start to leave.

"No, wait!" she called, running even faster.

The bus driver, whom was an old man with a gray beard, finally saw her and slowed to a stop.

Amu also slowed, and finally got on the bus, panting heavily when she took a seat near the front.

It only took about fifteen minutes to walk to school, but Midori didn't want Amu to take any chances. It was better to run a few feet to the bus then walk all the way to school.

A few minutes later, the bus arrived at Seiyo High School. Most of the people on the bus got off. Amu was one of the first off. She stepped inside the school, breathing in the warm air.

She immediately headed for the main stairwell. As a first year, all of her classes were upstairs, except for gym, and of course lunch.

It wasn't long before she arrived at her classroom. The minute she stepped inside, a short, doll-like girl with long wavy hair greeted her.

"Hi, Amu," she said, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Rima," Amu replied, beaming at her. "Is Utau here yet?"

Rima took a second to glance around the classroom.

"Not yet. She said she had to go visit a teacher for a 'makeup test'," Rima responded, emphasizing the last two words.

Both she and Amu knew what that meant. Utau was always visiting her boyfriend, Kukai Souma. He was a second year, meaning he was also upstairs, just in a different section. Utau always lied about seeing him because, for some reason, she was still embarrassed by their relationship.

Suddenly, Utau burst in the classroom, her face flushed with embarrassment and anger. Rima and Amu shared a knowing look.

"Hey Utau," Amu greeted her friend.

"Hi Amu," Utau snapped, her face finally going back to its normal color.

"Is this Ikuto's jacket?" Amu asked, holding up the black jacket.

Utau peered at it for a second before responding, "Yup. You can take it to him. His room is 3-A, downstairs."

"Why do I have to?" Amu complained, dropping her arms at her side.

"Because you're the one who found it."

"But you're his sister!"

"So? You can take it to him."

Tired of arguing with Utau, Amu simply sighed, and said, "You owe me."

And without listening to another word from her best friend, Amu stormed out of the room. When she finally reached the stairs, she took a deep breath. She knew she was going to turn bright red if Ikuto started teasing her, and she was getting ready for the embarrassment of walking into his classroom and giving him his stupid jacket.

Slowly, she descended down the stairs, taking as much time as possible to arrive at Utau's third year brother's classroom. But it wasn't slow enough, because she found herself standing in front of classroom 3-A a few minutes later, holding the black jacket under her arm.

Gaining courage, she slammed open the door, glaring at everybody in the class. Thankfully, no teacher was there.

Earning the stares of all of her seniors, she marched over to Ikuto, and shoved the jacket in his face.

"This is yours," she snapped, irritated, before heading back to the door.

"Thank you, Amu dear," Ikuto responded, smirking at the strawberry-haired girl. "I'll be sure to repay you later."

Amu's face turned bright red as she stepped outside the classroom.

Turning to face him again, she stuttered, "I-Idiot! Your sister made me bring this to you."

And without another word, she stormed out, her face still glowing with pink.

Suddenly, the tardy bell rang.

"Dang," she muttered, hurrying up the stairs.

After arriving in her classroom a few minutes late, she bowed to her teacher, Mr. Nikaidou, with an apology, and hurried to her seat.

She glared at Utau for a few seconds, who returned her harsh stare with an innocent smile, before concentrating on the lesson.

"…so today, we will be talking about blood types," she caught from Mr. Nikaidou.

She hated talking about blood and such, so she simply blocked it out. Soon, she found herself thinking about how stupid Ikuto was and how she wished there was a guy like MidnightCoffee in her school.

"_MidnightCoffee would be the type of person I would like to date,_" she thought, sighing.

"Ms. Himamori, can you please tell us why the blood type O is the most common blood type to donate?" Mr. Nikaidou asked to a daydreaming Amu.

"Because they're so nice," she sighed, sounding dreamy.

The class started to laugh quietly while Mr. Nikaidou cleared his throat.

"Umm, Ms. Himamori, I don't think how nice the person is affects their blood type," he said in a loud, clear voice, as to make Amu realize she was in class.

And so Amu did, blinking her golden eyes rapidly.

"It's not Himamori sir, it's Hinamori," she snapped, her face beginning to heat up. "And I know that, I was just saying it's nice that they are the ones who can donate to everyone."

Now she just sounded like she was rambling. Dang it.

Mr. Nikaidou gave her a strange look before continuing the lesson.

Amu, not paying attention to anything in class, was startled when people started getting up and leaving for lunch. She hadn't realized it was their lunch already. Their lunch was last; it was full of all the people that couldn't fit in their grades' lunchtimes. Hastily, she grabbed her lunchbox and ran to catch up to Utau and Rima.

"Hey, guys," she began.

"Yeah, Amu?" Utau asked, slowing to match Amu's pace.

"I'm going to go eat up on the roof today. I just need some fresh air," she replied, smiling nervously.

Utau gave her an understanding look, before saying, "That's fine Amu. I'll forgive you because you brought my brother's jacket to him."

Amu stuck out her tongue at Utau before parting ways with her two friends, heading towards the stairs that led to the rooftop.

Once she arrived at the roof, she took a deep breath.

"_Aaah, fresh air,"_ she thought, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Well hello there, strawberry," a velvety voice whispered in her ear.

Yelping, Amu whipped her head around.

"What are you doing here, Ikuto?" she demanded, backing up he approached her.

"I always eat up here," he replied simply, shrugging his shoulders as he plopped down on the concrete, snatching up her lunchbox. "So, what did you make me for lunch today?"

"I'm not your maid," she snapped, trying to take back her lunchbox. Instead, when Ikuto tugged back, she fell forward, and onto him.

"Ouch, that hurt…" she trailed off when she saw how close they were. Their faces were literally just inches apart, and Ikuto's midnight blue eyes had widened.

After a few seconds of staring, Amu pushed herself off of Ikuto, her face tinted with pink.

"Just leave me alone, I came here for fresh air, not another annoyance," she spat in embarrassment, stomping over to the other side of the roof, near the edge.

"But I want food," Ikuto complained, swiftly walking over to her.

Amu, who was now facing Ikuto, backed up as quickly as he was advancing towards her.

"Then get your own," she said, annoyed.

Ikuto's eyes suddenly widened again. "Amu! Watch out-"

Amu stepped one step backwards, and suddenly felt nothing underneath her. She cut off Ikuto's warning by screaming loudly.

"Aahh!" she screeched as her body fell backwards. "_It's too early to die though..!"_

She then closed her honey eyes tightly, and waited for her small body to collide with the hard concrete ground below her.

**Cliched? Yes. Took a flippin' long time? Yes. Fun to write? Yes. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys again for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. :D I hope you like this chapter, it came out different than I wanted. .**

_Chapter 3_

"_I'm going to die,"_ Amu Hinamori thought as she fell from the rooftop to the concrete ground. Her body felt light like a feather, and her heart started to slow down. She was going to die, and she was accepting that.

She knew she was going to hit the concrete below her any second, and was preparing herself for her immediate death, saying her goodbyes to her friends and family.

"Wait!" she heard a distant voice yell, and suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her small frame.

Her eyes fluttered open in confusion, and looked up to see none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi staring down at her. She could feel his heart racing against her back, as he had pressed her closely to himself.

As she opened her mouth to speak, she felt the impact of the ground through Ikuto. Her sparkling golden eyes widened in shock as her mind processed what had just happened. Once she glanced down at Ikuto, who had blood seeping out of his mouth and whose eyes were closed, Amu began to scream loudly.

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" she cried desperately, shaking him slightly in hopes that he would open his eyes again. When he didn't respond, she screamed," Somebody help!"

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Rima and Utau were chatting with their group of friends, when suddenly, Utau heard a loud scream. It was muffled, and she believed it came from outside.

"I'm going to check that out," she announced suddenly.

The rest of the group shrugged and glanced at each other. A boy with waist-length purple hair finally announced, "We're coming."

The group left the building from a side door, and heard some scream, "Somebody help!"

Utau began to sprint, but halted suddenly when she saw the saw the scene in front of her.

"What is it, Ut-" Rima cut herself off when she saw what was there.

Amu was kneeling next to Utau's brother, Ikuto, who appeared to be badly injured, with tears streaming down her face.

"Amu! What happened?!" Utau suddenly yelled, quickly running to her brother's side. Turning to a red haired guy, she ordered, "Call an ambulance! Quickly!"

Amu didn't appear to be answering any time soon. She was deeply shocked and scared at the moment, and began to shiver uncontrollably.

The red haired boy, who had left only a few seconds ago, had come back.

"They said they would be here in a maximum of 3 minutes," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "The nearest hospital is only a quarter of a mile away, after all."

Utau breathed out a small sigh of partial relief. She put her finger to Ikuto's pulse on his neck.

It was faint, but at least it was still there.

"Amu, what happened?" she demanded again from the distraught girl.

"I-I fell and he…he caught me!" she wailed in anguish, placing her face in her palms.

Suddenly, loud sirens cried loudly in their ears, and two people got out of a white and red ambulance. They swiftly took out a gurney, placed Ikuto atop it, and set him inside the back.

"Wait! Let me go!" Amu pleaded, but Utau placed her hand on Amu's shoulder, shaking her head slightly. She knew she needed to act calm for her best friend.

"We can drive there," Utau said softly.

Although she was distressed, Amu nodded her head in agreement, and followed Utau to her car, hopping in the front seat while the purple haired boy, the red haired boy, and Rima piled in the back.

Utau quickly backed out of the student parking lot, and floored the gas pedal. Thankfully, no cops stopped them, and they didn't wreck the car, because they were going well over one hundred.

Even though they got to the hospital in record time, it still seemed not fast enough. Once they had parked in the hospital parking lot, everyone hurriedly got out of the car, and rushed into the hospital.

"Is Ikuto Tsukiyomi here yet?" Utau demanded from the receptionist that sat at a large white counter.

The middle aged woman who was the receptionist checked her computer without glancing up at the loud girl in front of her, and said, "Yes, he arrived here approximately two minutes ago. He's in the Critical Care Ward, so until a doctor comes out, you must wait here.

"Damn it," Utau cursed, and plopped down on an uncomfortable white chair in the waiting room. Amu sat next to her, and placed her head in her hands, hiding her face from the others.

"Amu, do you have any injuries?" Rima, who'd sat on the other side of her, asked gently.

Amu merely shook her head, sending pink locks flying everywhere.

"That's a relief, at least," Rima sighed, brushing Amu's hair back behind her ears.

After discussing something with the receptionist the two boys sat down, the purple-haired one next to Rima, and the red-haired one next to Utau.

"You okay?" the red haired one softly asked Utau, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine Kukai, okay?" she snapped, obviously stressed.

"You know better than to lie to me," he whispered in her ear, brushing a strand of long, platinum blonde hair from her face.

Sighing, Utau tentatively laid her head down on Kukai's muscular shoulder, suddenly feeling extremely exhausted.

On the other side of Amu, the purple haired boy was talking to Rima.

"How are you, Rima-chan?" he asked.

"Fine, idiot cross dresser. Now go away," she said, turning away from him, and towards Amu, whose back she was rubbing comfortingly.

"But Rima-chan must be tired as well," he replied, poking her small shoulder.

Rima turned to glare at him. "Go away Nagihiko, I'm not in the mood."

Shrugging, Nagihiko turned away, thinking about the events of the day.

Meanwhile, Utau had fallen fast asleep on Kukai's shoulder, and now, her head had fallen in his lap. He stroked her hair softly, as they waited nervously to find out what had happened to Utau's brother.

What seemed like hours later, since no one felt like checking the time, a tall man with dark brown hair emerged from a room at the end of a hallway.

"Family of Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" he asked, glancing at the five teens sitting in the waiting room.

Kukai gently nudged Utau awake, and whispered in her ear. Immediately, she shot up, saying, "I'm his sister."

"Good, good," the doctor responded. "Your brother is now in a more stable state, so you can go visit him. Just keep in mind he has a broken back and leg."

"Is it alright if I bring her with me?" she asked, pointing to Amu.

The doctor hesitated, but once he saw the distraught look in the young, pink-haired girl's eyes, he gave an okay.

Once Amu and Utau opened the door to the room Ikuto was in, they both breathed a sigh of relief. He no longer appeared to be half dead, but just sleeping.

Immediately, Amu rushed over to his side, kneeling beside his bed.

"I'm so sorry," she cried softly, grasping his hand gently.

Utau walked over slowly, sitting beside Amu next to her brother's hospital bed. Amu still held her brother's hand, whispering apologies to him.

Suddenly, Amu yelped as Ikuto's hand tugged on her own.

"Ikuto?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Ikuto let out a low groan, squinting his midnight blue eyes in confusion.

Coughing a bit, he croaked, "Where am I?"

Utau answered his question. "In a hospital, you stupid boy."

Ikuto groaned yet again. "I hate hospitals."

"Well, this is what you get for being stupid."

Ikuto glanced around, until his eyes settled on Utau. Once he recognized her as the person who had insulted him, he glared at her. "Well, excuse me for protecting someone else. By the way, where is Am-"

His question was cut off when his gaze traveled to the pink haired girl clasping his hand.

"Amu?" he said, his voice surprised. "Are you okay?"

Amu nodded.

"What about you, Ikuto? Are you okay?" she asked, her voice shaky.

Ikuto was surprised by the fourteen-year-old's appearance. She appeared to be scared and sad, completely unlike the girl he was used to teasing daily.

"I'm doing fine," he replied gently. "I think they gave me some pretty strong painkillers, so I feel barely anything."

He was lying. His back, head, and legs hurt like hell. But he didn't want to cause his little strawberry any more distress.

It seemed to have to intended effect, as Amu had calmed down a little, breathing out a little. "That's good to hear," she said, sounding a tad bit relieved. "I….."

But for some reason, Ikuto didn't hear the rest of her sentence, and the room became a bit distorted. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't force a sound to come out of his mouth.

What he did see, though, was Amu's and Utau's faces become twisted with worry.

"Ikuto?" he heard come from Utau's mouth faintly. Amu also had said something, but he couldn't make it out. The world had started to darken, and he heard faint yelling in the background.

He wanted to say he was fine to reassure his sister and strawberry, but he couldn't even open his mouth at this point. He was beginning to feel very tired, but he knew that if he decided to sleep it could mean something bad.

But despite his efforts to stay awake, he couldn't. And finally, he fell into blackness, unable to hear or see anything around him.

**I would really appreciate it if you left me a review. It would really help me with my writing, because I have no idea if this is actually good. xD Thank you again, and DON'T FALL OFF ROOFS. IT'S NOT VERY SMART. Anyway, have a nice day. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAH. I bet you didn't think I was going to update, did ya? Well, I did. THIS IS GOING TO GET ANNOYING SOON BUT THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR FOLLOWS/FAVORITES/REVIEWS. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY. :D Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I think it came out rushed, but I don't know. xD**

Amu felt like she was going to explode. When Ikuto had passed out, his heart had stopped. The monitor that kept track of his heart beat had been proof of that. Once she and Utau screamed, doctors had rushed in, ushering them out quickly, before slamming the door behind them. Now they were in the waiting room, and Amu had been silent since they had left Ikuto's room.

Utau was now showing her worry, and had her face in her hands while Kukai comfortingly rubbed her back.

"Do you think they were able to revive him?" Amu asked in an extremely quiet voice, startling the ones around her.

"I don't know," Rima whispered back, as if afraid to state the truth.

Amu, who had been looking up, stared down at the floor, fiddling with her fingers. She felt so guilty. If only she had been smart and glanced behind her when she had been backing up. If only she wasn't a fragile little girl that needed saving and help all the time. She felt that this was completely her fault.

Amu let out a shaky breath that was barely audible. She wanted nothing more than to know that Ikuto was okay.

Suddenly, a doctor will longish black hair emerged from a different hallway.

"Amu Hinamori?" he asked, settling his light amber eyes on the pink haired girl.

Amu shot up at the sound of her name.

"Yes?" she asked, resting her gaze on the man in front of her.

"I need you to follow me."

Amu, feeling nervous, glanced at Utau, who had her head up.

"Doctor, is it okay if I come with her?" Utau asked, giving him a firm gaze. The doctor nodded in agreement, and started walking down a hallway, different from where Ikuto was.

They walked for a few feet, until they stopped in front of a room labeled "Room 4".

Motioning for the two girls to sit down on two black chairs, he let out a long breath.

"Amu," he said, nodding his head.

"Doctor Mikazuki."

"Can you please explain to me what happened?"

Amu swallowed nervously before beginning.

"I was on the roof with Ikuto. I backed up without looking, and fell off. When I was about to hit the concrete, he caught me and this happened," she said in a small, emotionless voice.

Doctor Mikazuki nodded thoughtfully, before standing up.

"Amu, please sit on the bed. I need to test your blood."

Amu slowly made her way over to the long white hospital bed, plopping down on it.

Mikazuki pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, took out an injection needle. Amu held out her left arm, and looked away. She hated getting her blood drawn.

The doctor slowly injected the needle into a vein, and Amu winced. It stung and felt weird.

"Stay here for a minute," he said, standing up with the needle, and walked outside the room.

"How are you?" Utau asked in a firm voice.

Amu peered up at her friend. "The truth?"

"Yes."

"I can't breathe very well right now. But that's how it always is."

Utau nodded her face a bit pale. Amu probably was trying to make her problem less than what it really was.

About five minutes later, the doctor returned. His expression appeared to be a bit sick.

"Amu..." he began, not knowing how to tell her his news.

Amu glanced up, her face somewhat fearful.

"The treatment's not going to work. You're too far along," he said in an emotionless voice, his face blank. Amu was one of his favorite patients, and he knew telling her these words would hurt her.

Amu's face went blank with shock. In a quavering voice, she asked, "Can you call my mother please, Utau?"

The doctor, let out a small breath, knowing how distraught her mother would be when she heard the news.

Amu's mind was racing.

"_Too late for treatment? Ikuto may be dead?" _she thought in despair. She lowered her head so the doctor wouldn't see her pitiful face.

Meanwhile, Utau had called Amu's mother, Midori, explaining everything. Midori had sounded distraught when she had hastily told Utau that she was going to be there in a few minutes.

Utau sighed, feeling stressed and worried. She was worried that Ikuto had not made it, and felt awful that Amu couldn't go through with her treatment. She couldn't even imagine how Amu felt at the moment.

The three people sat there in silence for at least five minutes, before Midori Hinamori burst through the door, panting heavily.

"Amu," she said breathlessly.

Amu's head shot up, and she sprinted over to her mother, hugging her tightly.

"Oh Amu," she comforted her, holding her tightly while her oldest daughter cried into her shoulder.

After a few seconds, they split up. Immediately, Amu's mother began questioning the doctor.

"How long does she have to live?"

The doctor hesitated, appearing to be in deep thought. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I believe around a year, maybe a little more. But that's the max."

Amu simply nodded. She was done feeling sorry for herself. All that mattered now was Ikuto.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mikazuki, do you know how Ikuto Tsukiyomi in Critical Care is doing?" she asked her voice calm.

"I'm afraid I don't know much, but I do know he was successfully revived, and is now sleeping with aid," he said, scratching his head.

Both Amu and Utau let out a long sigh of relief.

"Amu, there's also something I wanted to discuss with you and your mother," he said, suddenly serious. "When I took your blood, your lungs seemed to be in pretty bad condition. That fall had a pretty bad effect on them. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for a few nights so your breathing improves."

Amu sighed. She'd had problems like this in the past. "Okay. Utau, tell Rima, Kukai and Nagi that my mother took me home and I probably won't be going to school for a few days."

Utau nodded, walking over to Amu and giving her a big hug.

"Get better, okay?" she said, tears in her purple eyes.

Amu hugged her back. "Of course I will, Utau. I'll be up and running in just a few days. I'll call you and tell you how Ikuto's doing too, okay? Be careful at home."

"I will Amu. Goodbye." And with those last words, Utau left to tell her friends what was going on.

Midori sighed, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Your father is going to have a heart attack," she muttered, a smile threatening to break on her face. "I'll go home and get your stuff. I'm afraid I have work in the morning, and I can't take off any more for the month or I'll be fired. I promise to visit you afterwards."

"Okay mom, I love you," Amu said, waving to her mother as she left the room.

Now, only she and the doctor were left.

"Lay down, I'm going to hook you up," he said.

"Before you do that, can I go visit Ikuto?" she asked, her golden eyes pleading.

The doctor rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

"I shouldn't let you, but go."

"Thank you!" Amu exclaimed, hopping up. Quickly, she made her way over to the other hallway and into Ikuto's room.

When she realized no one was inside, she inhaled loudly, and tiptoed over to Ikuto's side. His heart monitor beeped at a steady pace, which relieved Amu.

"I really am sorry Ikuto," she whispered to his sleeping form, grasping his hand. "You didn't need to do that for me. I'm going to die soon anyway." Suddenly, she heard faint voices coming in the direction of his room.

"I'll get going." Quickly and silently, she left the room, slipping past the two doctors and back into her room, where her own doctor was waiting.

Ikuto was dreaming. He was dreaming about Amu, which was always good for him.

"Ikuto," Amu said sadly, trailing her index finger over his bare chest.

"Yeah, Amu?"

"I'm going to die soon anyway," she whispered, holding onto his hand.

Ikuto stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean, 'You're going to die'?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm going to die…" she trailed off.

Suddenly, she exploded. Literally.

Ikuto let out an unmanly scream, and jumped of the bed in shock.

Amu's body had exploded, and all that remained intact was her head.

"Ikutoo," she gurgled, blood seeping out of her deformed face. "Save me."

And suddenly, Ikuto was sent plunging into darkness.

With a start, he awoke, gasping for breath. He whipped his head around, not knowing where he was, until he saw the monitors. And then all the pain came back to him.

"_Damn. Did I get no painkillers at all?"_ he thought, wincing.

Suddenly, his dream came crashing back to him.

"_That was some scary crap,_" he thought, staring up at the blank ceiling, wishing he could see Amu at that moment.

Amu, on the other hand, was resting in her hospital bed, thinking about Ikuto. He was an idiot, a pervert, but he was always there when it mattered. She remembered the past month, when she had collapsed.

_It had been one of those days where it was scorching hot and humid. There was no breeze whatsoever, and everyone had just wanted to stay home in air conditioning. But, it was a Wednesday, and Amu still had to go to school. _

_Everything was going fine, until PE came around._ _They were having a track day, and the coaches couldn't and wouldn't change it. Track days in general were bad for Amu, as they had to run a mile, but that day was especially bad. It was so stuffy outside, and Amu was having trouble breathing in the first place. Utau didn't have PE for her, and Amu didn't want to ask the coaches if she could sit out. So she thought, "_I'll be fine for today."

_When they had to start running, Amu started off at a slow pace, making sure not to push herself. But soon, she found she couldn't breathe at all. She stopped dead in the middle of the track, her hands on her knees. No one stopped to help her, until she collapsed on the ground, not breathing at all._

_Nearby, Ikuto had been playing basketball with a couple of his friends, when he saw a huge crowd on the track. Curious as to what was happening, he ran over to the track, pushing his way into the middle. When he saw Amu, not breathing, on the ground, he panicked. _

_"Please back up!" he shouted at the crowd, bending down in front of Amu._

_"Please don't hate me for this," he murmured under his breath to Amu, and pumped her stomach while breathing air into her mouth._

_It took her a few seconds, but Amu's eyes suddenly popped open, and she began breathing again. When she looked up and saw Ikuto, she widened her eyes._

_Realizing that she had actually died there for a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck, not caring who was looking._

_"Thank you," she whispered breathlessly into his ear._

_When she had let go of him to go to the nurse's office, she thought she glimpsed a small blush on his face._

Amu sighed. He'd done it again, but this time he'd risked his own life. She had no idea how she would ever repay him, and wasn't going to figure anything out now. She was drowsy. Doctor Mikazuki had given her sleeping pills to get her to sleep that night, because she wouldn't have slept without them.

She felt herself drifting away, and finally let sleep overtake her.

**Again, please review and tell meh what ya think or what I could be doing better. xD And IKUTO'S NOT DEAD! YAAY!**


	5. Author's Note

**Heeeeeyaaa.**

APOLOGIES APOLOGIES. I went back to school on Monday, so I'm pretty busy with stuff right now. I promise I'll update as soon as I can (It won't be too long.) I LOVE YOUUUUU, DON'T HATE MEEE.

Anyway, I'll give you a little something. ^.^

xxx

Ikuto: …where the hell am I?!

Me: I kidnapped you! ^.^

Ikuto: …oh, okay…WAIT WHAT?!

Amu: Don't flip out, she kidnapped me too.

Me: You can decide what happens in the next chapter, if you'd like. ^.^ I'll take all ideas and create one CRAZY IDIOTIC CHAPTER FULL OF YOU GUYZEZ STUFF…Okay, I'm just hyper right now but whatever. If I get any ideas at all, I'll include them in the next chapter. KAY THX BYE.

Amu: I did NOT agree to this.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hiya, I'm finally getting around to writing this chapter. xD I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK AND IT'S THE FLIPPIN' SECOND WEEK OF SCHOOL. GOSH. Anyway, I had almost no motivation to write this for the past few days, but now I have ideas and MAH MIND IS A-ROLLIN'. (I'm weird if you haven't already noticed.) I'm also listening to music from Ib, so this chapter may be a little more depressing than I hoped. xD Enjoy~**

_Chapter 5_

Ikuto Tsukiyomi was bored. For the past two days, he'd done nothing but sit in his uncomfortable hospital bed and shovel tasteless food down his throat. Resting his chin on his hand, he glanced around the room, and his midnight eyes finally rested on his black laptop in the corner of his room. Utau had brought him a small bag the day before containing things for him to entertain himself with. She would've stayed herself, but Ikuto had insisted that she go to school.

Sighing, Ikuto looked up at the large silver clock on the wall. It read 4:30 PM.

"_Amu should be home by now,"_ he thought_, _starting to get up.

Suddenly, a doctor with messy black hair burst into the room, startling Ikuto a bit.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi," he acknowledged, glancing up from his clipboard.

"Mr. Mikazuki."

"How's your pain level today?" Mr. Mikazuki asked. "On a scale from one to ten."

"Umm…perhaps a five," Ikuto lied, throwing his hands behind his head.

Mr. Mikazuki narrowed his amber eyes. "Don't lie, or I'll put you on that medicine again."

Ikuto gulped slightly.

"Fine," he responded, gazing out the window. "More like an eight."

The black haired man sighed, and wrote down a few words on his clipboard.

"Alright, we'll put you on the painkillers after I give you an update on your injuries."

_"I normally wouldn't give the actual patient this information, but since no one can find any of his relatives, this is an exception. Hell, even his sister doesn't say anything,"_ Mr. Mikazuki thought, shrugging his shoulders.

Flipping a paper over, Mr. Mikazuki found what he was looking for.

"Okay," he began, not sure where to start. "I believe what I should tell you first is that your back is still broken. You probably will have problems walking when you get out of the hospital, so it's almost certain you will need to use a wheelchair. We don't know when you will recover fully, but it may take years. Secondly, your broken leg seems to be healing well, so no worries there."

Taking a quick breath, the doctor went on to the worst of the news.

"Our biggest concern right now is your heart. Have you had problems with it before?" he asked cautiously.

Ikuto blinked a couple of times.

_"My heart..?" _he thought, becoming slightly alarmed. _"Nothing has been wrong with it since I was a kid."_

He frowned in apparent realization.

"Yeah, I used to have really bad asthma when I was little, but that hasn't been an issue since I was nine."

Mr. Mikazuki frowned as well. There was something a bit off.

"Well, it's in pretty rough shape right now, so I suggest you not do anything too exciting for at least half a year, to be safe. Also, when we were examining your back, we found some pretty…different things."

Ikuto winced. He should've known they were going to find those scars.

"We've seen stuff like this before, so tell me, how old are they?" the doctor continued.

Ikuto hesitated for a few seconds before answering.

"4 years."

"When you were thirteen?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Mr. Mikazuki knew not to ask any more questions; it would simply make Ikuto unwilling to say anything else.

"Well, just give me a few minutes to prepare the painkillers. I'll be back."

Once the doctor left, Ikuto let out a huge breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He hated being questioned.

Amu Hinamori was hyper. Utau, Kukai, Nagi, and Rima had stopped by after school that day and Utau had given her a can of vanilla Coke. Amu had downed it in less than a minute, and now she was on a sugar rush.

Apparently, Utau also hadn't kept her mouth shut, and spilled to their group of friends that Amu was in the hospital. They all were very supportive and such, but it was obvious they didn't know what was going on.

For the past two days, she had felt terrible, for multiple reasons. Her main reason was Ikuto. She felt like crap about him, and tried to get him off her mind many times, but her attempts had been to no avail. So, she had just accepted her miserableness and did nothing but sit in her hospital bed, sulking.

The doctor had come in about five minutes before, informing the fifteen-year-old that she was free to go home after twenty four hours. Amu was relieved. She hated hospitals, and wished she could go home and sulk there. For the past couple of days, she had visited Ikuto every day. He had been unconscious the whole time, but she apologized each time. That day, she had yet to go, so she was getting ready to head over there.

"_Time to go see Ikuto,"_ she thought, slinging a jacket over her head. Once she thought she appeared decent, she left.

Beaming at the receptionist, who smiled slightly back, she made her way to Ikuto's room.

"…that wasn't too bad, now was it?" she heard Mr. Mikazuki say from inside. Amu assumed that he was giving Ikuto his shots, and was convinced Ikuto was asleep when his question was followed by silence.

Slowly, she pushed the door open to the room.

"Oh, hello Amu-chan," Mr. Mikazuki greeted the young pink haired girl, grinning.

Amu smiled back, about to respond, when she saw two dark blue eyes staring at her.

"Y-You're awake?" she stuttered, taking a step back in surprise.

"Yeah," he said slowly, his eyebrows rising in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"Umm, no reason, I just came to visit you," she said hurriedly, giving a small nervous giggle.

"Amu Hinamori…" the doctor mumbled under his breath, flipping a page. "She's in for her lungs…approximately eight point five months to live."

Amu felt her heart began to race. She knew Ikuto had very keen hearing, just like a cat, and there was no way he missed that.

Ikuto was shocked. Even the doctor had mumbled those words quietly, he'd still caught them.

_"Amu's…lungs? Eight months to live?"_ was all he could think. "Um, Mr. Mikazuki, did you say something about Amu just now?"

"It's nothing, really," Amu quickly cut in, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Mr. Mikazuki said, seeming surprised. "I thought for sure she would have told you…"

"I'm going to get some crackers," Amu whispered, and bolted out of the room, leaving the doctor in confusion and Ikuto in utter shock.

Amu was shocked. She was on the verge of tears when she had left Ikuto's room. After a few minutes of standing against a wall, her face in her palms, she began to sprint.

She bolted into her room, grabbed her bag Midori had brought, and started to run again.

"_Why did Mikazuki have to say that?"_ she thought, distraught. She was running blindly, not having anywhere in particular to go.

A few minutes later, she found herself on an old silver swing in a small, grassy park near the hospital.

_"When did I get here..?"_ Amu thought, shaking her head roughly. Clutching the rusty chains tightly, she let her tears finally fall. She had never, ever wanted Ikuto to figure out anything like that, especially not when he was wounded in the hospital.

_"I just wanted to go without anyone knowing. Then they would just let me live life normally," _she thought, her head still shaking.

Suddenly, she noticed that her black bag was slung over her shoulder.

With her hands shaking, she lifted out her laptop, and made it come to life.

Ikuto had asked Mr. Mikazuki to leave him alone for a while. He needed time to think.

"What's happening here..?" he muttered to himself, still kind of shocked.

Glancing around his room, he saw his black laptop in the corner. His mind clicked.

"_I'll be Mr. Kitty for Amu and then maybe she'll give me some answers,"_ he thought, and reached over to his laptop, turning it on hastily.

When it finally turned on, he immediately went to the internet, and then to the chat site. He was already logged on, and was surprised to see that Amu had asked him to chat not too long ago. Shrugging slightly, he clicked on the accept button, and waited.

Amu's whole body was shaking uncontrollably and her face was streaked with tears.

_Hey Mr. Kitty,_ she wrote, with much difficulty. Taking several deep breaths seemed to help her, as her shaking calmed down significantly.

_Yo. What's up?_

_Oh nothing much. You?_

_Nothing. I'm bored._

Hesitating slightly, she continued.

_Can I ask you a question?_

_Go for it._

_…What would you do if someone found out something you didn't want them to know?_

In his hospital bed, Ikuto widened his eyes. She was going to talk to him.

_I don't know, what's the situation?_

_Well, say, in a certain situation…you didn't have much time left, and someone else told this person that._

_Didn't have much time left for what? Did you miss a deadline or something?_

_….not quite. Can I tell you something?_

_Sure. _

Ikuto's heart was racing as he waited for her reply. He realized he was afraid of what Amu was going to say.

In the small park, Amu's heart was also racing. No one knew about her condition except for her family and Utau. Never had she told someone she had never met before. She just wanted to take back those words she had just said, but she felt like she could trust this stranger. So she just sat there, staring at her computer's screen, wondering whether to tell her Mr. Kitty or not.

In the end, which was five minutes later, she decided.

_I'm dying. _

_...pardon?_

_I'm dying. I don't have much time left. I'm sorry, I don't really want to say anything else. The only one other than you that knows this is my best friend, so please don't tell anyone._

Ikuto stared at the screen, frozen.

The only thing that popped into his mind was, "_Utau."_

**ADLKDJFALKDJFDF. Was that any good? OOPS, ALMOST FORGOT. THANK YOU ARIGATOU SANKYUU~ FOR ALL YO REVIEWS/FAVORITES/FOLLOWSajdlfkjdaf. Okay, I honestly really am not ectastic about the way this came out, but I HOPE IT DOESN'T SUCK AS MUCH AS I THINK IT DOES**

**And thank you to Ms. ChocoLalaLandGirl, you just gave me ideas for the next few chapters to come. xD SO YAY. I LOVE YOU~**

**Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible, so this is a sorry in advance if I'm a bit slow. :/ HOPEFULLY I WILL BE HAPPIER WITH MY NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Please let me know what you think and byeee~**


End file.
